Colchis and Lernaea
Colchis and Lernaea, officially the Democratic Republic of Colchis and Lernaea is a sovereign state encompassing the western half of former Georgia, the eastern Peloponnese region in southern Greece and the coastal port of Yalta located on the Crimean peninsula. The Republic is comprised of thirteen provinces which are again divided into a number of political constituencies. The provinces of Colchis are Samegrelo, Imereti, Guria, Adjara, Abkahazeti, Svaneti, Racha, and the Metropolitan area of Medea. The semi-autonomous region of Lernaea is made up of four provinces Argolis, Arkadia East, Korinthia and Laconia. The city of Corinth functions as the administrative capital of the region. The thirteenth province is the city port of Yalta, on the south Crimean coast, which functions as a special administrative region. History 'The Empire of Colchis:' 1777-1945. Often referred to as the Black Sea Empire. At its height it stretched from the west coast of the Caspian sea to the Mediterranean. It encompassed Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, territories in northeast and northwest Turkey, southwest Russia, the whole of the Crimean peninsula, the eastern Peloponnese in Greece. In June 1941 The Empire invaded Russia as part of Nazi Germany's Operation Babarossa. The intention was to force Russia into engaging with German forces in the west thus exposing its southwest flank to the Imperial army. 'Postwar Soviet Colchis:' 1945-1990. On the 24/04/1945 the Empire surrenders to the Allies. In July 1945, during Russian occupation, the Empire of Colchis surrenders sovereignty of its coastal territories around the Black Sea. These areas are divided between Bulgaria, Romania and Ukraine. Lernaea and Yalta remain colonies as part of a deal which permits Russia to build strategic military bases upon Lernaea. Both Winston Churchill and Franklin Delano Roosevelt come under heavy criticism for their compliance with the deal. On 01/10/1961, mirroring events in Berlin, the communist party orders the construction of barrier to divide Lernaea from the western side of the Peloponnese. Officially described as an Anti-Facism protection rampart, the edifice had been put in place to prevent the migration of Colchens and ethnic-Greeks, who sought to escape to western side of the peninsula. Hungary's decision to dismantle the iron curtain in July 1989 accelerates events. Peaceful protests are held , attended by over 500,000 demonstrators, through out Colchis and Lernaea. The largest protest occurs in Medea where over 50,000 people flock to the Parliament building. In Corinth, outside the church of Church of Apostolos Pavlos, Bishop Angelis delivers his speech,'We are a nation of One under God,' to 20,000 Colchen and ethnic Greek demonstrators. It is popularly believed that communist police defy a direct order to break up the demonstration. In Medea, on the 17/07/1989, the communist party meets for talks with opposition leaders and agrees to fast track the country to democracy. The first ever democratic elections are held six weeks later. In Lernaea, hours before results, both Colchen and Greek citizens begin to dismantle the barrier aided by many soldiers and police 'The Democratic Republic of Colchis:' 1990-2009 On the 02/05/1990, after the approval of a new constitution, the Empire was renamed the Democratic Republic of Colchis. Two months later, in a July referendum, the eastern regions separated forming the nation of Georgia, while Lernaea, one of two remaining colonies, elected to remain part of the Republic. The city port of Yalta also chose to remain but was granted further economic concessions and would retain its status as a special administrative region. On the 20/09/2009 the electorate of Lernaea vote in a referendum choosing to become a semi-autonomous state. The nation name changes once again on 21/10/2009, becoming the Democratic Republic of Colchis and Lernaea. 'History of the Republic since 2009:' 17/12/2010 The Colchis & Lernaea stock market opens for trading. 04/01/13 Colchis & Lernaea accepts role in Spartan trade division. Promoted to Pentekonter on 14/01/13. Wars On the 25/01/10 the nation was invaded by the Costa El Gardo. After three days peace was declared on the 28/01/10. Several academics have claimed that the nation Partisan Holland played a vital role in peace negotiations. Wars for The Golden Horde On the 5th of February 2010 Colchis and Lernea declared war upon the Empire of Midkemia. The conflict had been motivated by the the Golden Horde's campaign against the alliance Order of the Sword. The dispute between the two alliances had been caused by radiation emissions by the Order of the Sword causing the mutation of TGH's favourite goat Billy. Colchis and Lernaea joined fellow Golden Horde members Carpentria as well as IFHSB (Aurora Borealis), idsbfoiuhrwefu (Eldar) in the assault on the Empire of Midkemia. Hostilities ceased on the 10/2/2010 when a truce was reached between the Golden Horde and Order of the Sword. Wars for Sparta Colchis & Lernaea fought and played an active role in the following wars. NEW-DF War PB-NpO War On 27/01/11 in defense of Spartan allies, Colchis declares war on Grossvalhalla of alliance We Are Perth Army and Ossoria of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. On 28/01/11 the United Land of Cats, a nations belonging to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declares war on Colchis and Lernaea. Cruise missiles are launced in response, an action which is mocked mercilessly by the ULOF. Grudge War MK-CSN War. Despite finishing on the losing side Colchis fought numerous opponents from ODN including a cabinet official. Equilibrium War In the Equilibrium War Colchis declared War on NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM ODN 2/15/2013, Soleichunn TLR 3/7/2013, Saddlebrook TLR 3/14/2013, Vietnamll ODN 3/15/2013. On the 3/23/2013 Espresso NG declares on Colchis. Alliance History Colchis and Lernaea was a member of the Socialist Workers Front from 24/10/09 to 26/01/10. Colchis and Lernaea joined the Golden Horde on 28/01/10. On the 02/06/10 Colchis and Lernaea received notificatin that the Golden Horde was to merge with the Rubber Ducky Division. Colchis and Lernaea departed for Rome on 03/06/10. Colchis and Lernaea departed the now disbanded Rome for Sparta on the 03/08/10 and on the 05/08/10 signed its oath of membership with the Alliance. On the 31/03/13 Colchis and Lernaea resigns from Sparta. 11/04/13 Becomes an affiliate of the GPA and obtains full membership on 15/5/13. 06/09/16, after 1244 days, Colchis and Lernaea resigns from the GPA.